A second chance
by Daydreamer3792
Summary: Sequel to secrets behind a smile. Noodle's back! Hows she gonna cope in the real world. Things aren't quite the same anymore.She's got to learn to take responsibility for herself.Lots of drama!
1. Not a pleasant start

Chapter1

Murdoc rolled over and rubbed his head. It was 4:17 in the morning- ridiculously early in his opinion. He staggered out from the covers and wandered blindly for the loo. After relieving himself, he grabbed and opened beer and settled in front of the idiot box for several hours.

Several minutes later, there was a loud crash outside.

"What the…?"

Murdoc leapt of the couch and opened the bago door. A flash of violet and black sped past and entered Kong. Without a seconds hesitation, he grabbed a shirt and followed the being into the studio.

Murdoc edged cautiously down the corridor. He didn't know what to expect. There hadn't been any zombies in Kong for several years. Maybe they were back. Either that or it was some big assed rat. He stopped outside the loos, there was a horrible sound coming from within. Murdoc sighed, the zombies must be back. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and prepared to fight. He opened the door and crept silently up to the offending cubicle. He was just about to kick the door, when he heard soft murmurs- in Japanese.

Why didn't he think of that before? Of course it was Noodle. The violet hair- duh. She hadn't been too well recently either. He entered the cubicle and found Noodle sat on the floor with her back to the grotty tiled wall.

"You alright love?"

"What do you bloody think?"

O.K. Maybe it was a stupid question.

"Don't be like that love."

He knelt in front of her and pushed several obstructing bangs from her face.

"Oh Noods. Come ere."

Murdoc leant over and pulled the girl from the corner. Her skin was pale and she seemed so fragile. He guided her over to the sinks and swabbed her down, her forehead was warm yet she was shaking slightly. Murdoc stepped away from her and looked to see what she was wearing. A small, black lace cami top. That was all. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it over Noodle. It hung off her limply.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No. I'm fine."

She turned sharply and made for the door. She collapsed before she reached the door. She felt so weak. Murdoc walked slowly to her side.

"You eint fine love. Just look at yourself."

She didn't attempt to get up. She just lay there on the floor.

"Love. I gotta ask ya something. It's been really bugging me."

Noodle didn't respond. Murdoc leant over and tapped her cheek lightly with his hand.

"Leave me alone." Her tone was harsh, kind of hurt.

Well. At least she was conscious.

"O.K. Here goes. Is everything alright between you and faceache? You seem pretty distant, you eint yourself."

"Everything's fine."

Noodle's voice faltered. Murdoc could tell she was lying.

"What's he doing to ya?"

"He's not doing anything. It's me that's the problem."

"What do ya mean love?"

"Murdoc-san."

She bit her lip hard, how could she say this.

"I think the cancers back."


	2. You're fine the way you are Honest

Chapter 2

"Noodle love. Ya test results are back."

2-D picked up the mail and walked into the kitchen.

"Ey Muds, you've won a TV!"

"Faceache! You should know that's all a load of shit. Look. There's a pile of them in the bin."

"Sorry."

He grabbed a slice of toast from his plate and went into the TV room.

Noodle was lying on the sofa. Her hair was knotted and there were bags under her eyes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and one of 2-D's t shirts- her night wear.

"Results are back love."

He walked across the room and sat on the sofa next to Noodle.

"Am I dying again?"

"Let's have a look."

2-D gently pulled Noodle up and leant her against him whilst he opened the letter. He pulled the piece of flimsy paper from the envelope and scanned it. His mouth fell to the floor.

"Ohhh."

Noodle groaned and flopped back onto the sofa.

"Not again. Please not again."

"No love you're CLEAR!"

"Wha?"

She didn't have time to finish. 2-D scooped her up and held her tightly against his chest.

"You're safe."

Noodle wept and pulled herself closer into him. She couldn't believe it. She was so sure.

"D-san. One question."

"Yes love?"

He let go of Noodle and she pulled away from him.

"If I'm not dying from cancer then what is wrong with me?"

"I don't know love. I don't know."

She smiled weakly. It was such a relief to know that the cancer hadn't returned. But she couldn't shake off other possibilities that entered her head. Was there anything worse than cancer? If there was she didn't want to know.

2-D disturbed her train of thought.

"Have you been eating?"

"Not much. Why?"

2-D rolled up her shirt slightly and wrapped his hands round her waist.

"You've put on a good bit of weight. Your bones aren't showing so much."

Noodle looked disgusted.

"I'm getting fat."

She pulled her shirt down and wrapped her arms across her chest.

"You eint fat Noods. You need to put on some weight. I'm scared of hurting you."

He prised her arms apart and held them down by her side and looked her straight in the eye.

"I've hardly been eating, but I'm still gaining weight."

Tears started to fall down her face again.

"Please don't be like this Noods. You're fine the way you are."

He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you really love me for what I am?"

2-D didn't answer. He wrapped his arms round her waist and dragged her back onto his stomach and kissed her all over.

"Does this answer your question?"

Noodle nodded and returned 2-D's kiss.

The passion continued for a while. 2-D finally let go of Noodle and she pulled him up. His hair was all ruffled and her lips were swollen slightly.

"I'll always love ya, no matter what."

He hugged Noodle and lowered her back so she was lying down.

"Try and get some sleep love."

He kissed her forehead and pulled a blanket up to her middle.

"Bye."

Noodle rolled over, closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

2-D sighed. He wished Noodle wasn't so down about herself. She was gorgeous- why couldn't she see that? He walked down the corridor and joined Russel and Murdoc in the instrument room.

"All clear guys."

"That's great D."

"But she's still not well."

Murdoc had a point there. Well. At least it wasn't too serious. He turned on his keyboard and they jammed together.

About forty five minutes later a high pitched scream rippled through Kong.

"TROY!"

The guys chorused and ran to find her.


	3. Mummy looks like an angel

Chapter 3

**Just a note:- Troy is nearly 2 years old now, she can kind of talk, just not anything too complex. Just to let ya know!**

**:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)**

The guys rushed down the corridor. Where was she? What's wrong?

"TROY! TROY"

"DADDY!"

They made a sharp left and ran into the TV room. Troy was sat on the floor, tears were running down her face and she was screaming wildly. 2-D ran over and scooped her up.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mu m u."

The young girl was stammering.

"MUMMY!"

She screamed and turned round and pointed at the lifeless figure that lay on the floor.

Murdoc rolled up the sleeves on his jacket and knelt down next to Noodle. 2-D had left the room with Troy. She was really upset by what she'd just seen. He brushed the hair from her face and put his head to her lips. She was still breathing. He loosened the scarf round her neck and tried to roll her over into the recovery position. He guessed she'd had another fit; her eyes were open and white. No wonder why Troy was so traumatised. As he was rolling her over her body suddenly stiffened. Murdoc flinched and prepared to move. She didn't shake. She flopped and went limp again. Her mouth fell open and a mound of vomit was released.

"Russ! Give us a hand mate."

Russel through a damp cloth at Murdoc and he wiped the vomit from her face. She still wasn't conscious. He threw the cloth aside and with Russel's assistance, moved her gently across the room. Several seconds later she started convulsing madly. Her mouth was still open. Murdoc shoved his finger in her mouth and it fell shut. If he hadn't been so quick she could have bitten off her tongue, or worse, swallowed it. Russel pushed the table back and sat on the floor by her feet. He looked at his watch and counted the minutes.

Twenty minutes later, Noodle was no longer fitting. But she still wasn't conscious. The guys tried to bring her back. Splashed her face with water, talked to her- nothing seemed to work. Troy had ventured back into the room and was sat, sniffling by Noodle's head. She was stroking her hair and playing with it.

"What's wrong with mummy?"

"I don't know princess. She's been like this since before you were born."

Troy looked down at her mummy and smiled weakly.

"She looks like an angel."

She stopped playing with Noodle's hair and stroked her wings delicately.

"Why does mummy have wings? You told me only dead people who were nice have wings. And a halo."

Murdoc didn't know how to answer. How was he supposed to tell his niece her mum was dead? An actual angel? He didn't have to worry for long. The limp figure on the floor screamed. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she sat up.

"Mummy!"


	4. Stop this silly game now!

Chapter 4

"Don't cry mummy."

Troy nuzzled into Noodle's chest, she was really warm. Noodle was playing with Troy's hair; it was abnormally long for her age- almost down to her bum.

"Big hug make it all better."

Troy wrapped her arms round her mum and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Ey Noods. You having something to eat?"

"Hai. I guess I should."

"Need a hand?"

Noodle nodded. Russel leant over and pulled the small girl that was wrapped tight round Noodle's waist.

"Go to daddy."

He turned and handed Troy to 2-D who was stood staring into space.

"Hello daddy! Big kissy!"

Troy planted a big sloppy kiss of the end of 2-D's nose.

"Thank you love- much appreciated."

Troy giggled and pulled at his hair.

"Ow! You little muppet."

He yanked her off of his hair and tickled her mercifully until she was screeching with laughter.

"I'm hungry daddy."

"Food's out guys!"

Murdoc yelled from the kitchen.

"Yay!"

2-D left the room with Troy and Russel slowly helped Noodle to her feet.

"You feeling alright? You still look a bit off colour."

He put his hand to her forehead, she was very warm.

"I'll be fine. Honest. I'm used to this now."

Despite what she'd just said Noodle didn't object when Russel picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"I like peeeaas! I like caarroots! Yummy yummy for my tummy!"

Troy sang merrily was she shovelled her lunch into her mouth.

Russel looked at Troy and smiled. She was so sweet. His glance drifted over to Noodle. She wasn't eating. She was staring cautiously at her salad as if it would bite her.

"What's up Noods? You said you'd eat something."

"I can't Russel-san."

"Why not?"

Noodle didn't respond. She let out a low groan and rested her head on the table.

"I'm getting fat."

She mumbled through the table cloth. Her stomach churned. She wanted to eat, but actually eating was a completely different matter.

She felt someone grab her waist and pull her up. The figure turned her round and stared her straight in the eye.

"Don't start this bull shit Noodle. You eint fat."

"D-san said I was! I look awful!"

Tears burst from her eyes and she ran from the room. Russel sighed deeply and turned to 2-D.

"You said what to her?"

"I I I. I never said she was fat!"

"Come on D! You know she's real sensitive about this."

"I never said she was fat! I told her she was looking good coz she'd put on some weight! That's all I said. I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"She has though Russ."

Murdoc had entered the conversation.

"How can she be putting on weight when she's been living off a bowl of cereal a day?"

"Look Russ. She's clearly upset bout this. I'll go talk to her."

Murdoc wiped his mouth on his sleeve and followed the path of destruction to where Noodle was sat cowering in the corner of her room.

"Let's have a look at ya love."

He sat down next to Noodle and wrapped an arm round her.

"This eint good love. You've got to eat. What have you eaten today?"

"An apple."

"Is that it?"

"Uh hu."

She jumped slightly. She'd been crying so fiercely she'd given herself hiccups.

"That eint enough love."

She hung her head between her legs. She didn't want to talk about this.

"Come on. Stop hiding from me."

He grabbed her bony ankles and pulled her legs down. She didn't move. She was pouting childishly beneath her hair.

"Up ya come."

He picked her off the floor and sat her on her bed. During the process her shirt had ridden up to her midriff. She pulled it down fiercely.

"Let me have a look."

Noodle pulled the shirt down even further and held onto it tightly.

"Noodle please. I want to help you."

He looked deep into her eyes. Her expression softened and she let go of the shirt.

"That's better."

He rolled the shirt right up over her chest and pushed her back gently so she was lying down.

"You eint fat love. If you were fat it would be hanging over your pants- like mine."

He patted his gut and puffed out his cheeks. Noodle giggled slightly.

"I know how to make ya laugh love."

He leant over and blew raspberries on Noodle's stomach.

"Stop it Murdoc-san. Ah! It tickles."

Murdoc ceased. He wrapped his big hands round Noodle's waist and pressed down lightly. True. She had put on some weight- but she wasn't eating. He brought his hands round to the front of her stomach and pressed down. She gasped lightly. He was putting a fair bit of pressure on her. Murdoc felt her stomach. It wasn't soft, or flabby for that fact. No. It was hard.

"Um Noodle love. I think you'd better see a doctor. This doesn't feel right."

"I know. That's what I've been trying to tell you. There's like a lump."

"I hope it eint your appendix love. If they burst you could die."

"I'm not scared of death. I'm already dead."

She pulled her shirt back down and sat up.

"I worry about you a lot Noodle. You know that don't ya?"

Silence.

"Come here."

He put both his arms round her and held her close.

"This eint your year is it love?"

"Murdoc-san. Never mind year. Ever since I turned sixteen it's not been my life."

She huddled closer into Murdoc and sobbed into his chest. Murdoc felt well and truly hopeless. He wanted to make her better, but first he needed to know what the problem was. He hushed her gently and rocked back and forth to calm her- just as he did with Troy.

"Don't worry about it love. It's going to be alright"

There were loud footsteps outside and the door swung open.

"I don't know what the hell you're playing at Noodle but this stupid game has to stop. Do you have any idea what you're putting us through?"

The drummer marched over to the bed and wrenched the two apart.

"Noodle. You got to listen to me!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. Her hair flew back and Russel was left face to face with menacing pupil-less eyes that glared coldly through him.

"Oh shit. What have I done?


	5. Who are you?

Chapter 5

"Russ! What the hell do you think you're doing! Look at her!"

Murdoc snatched Noodle from Russel's grip and pushed the hair back from her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Muds."

"Bit late for apologies now lards."

He cradled Noodle's head in his lap.

"It's just all that bullshit she was spouting bout been fat. She eint though."

"Actually Russ we need to get her checked over."

"What do ya mean Muds?"

Murdoc leaned over Noodle's upper body and pulled up her shirt. Her stomach has sticking out ever so slightly.

"Feel it."

Russel obeyed and felt Noodle's stomach gently.

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"She did lards! But she's got such a twisted view of her self we didn't believe her."

Murdoc was hating himself. He sighed deeply.

"When she comes round I'll get face ache to drive her to the docs. It shouldn't be hard like that."

At that moment 2-D entered the room, Troy in his arms. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Noodle.

"I don't think you should see this love."

Troy growled at 2-D and pulled his hair.

"Bad boy! I wanna see mummy!"

"OW OW. O.K then."

He sat Troy down on the bed and sat on the floor. Troy knelt up and sat on Noodle's stomach. Curiously, she brought her hands up to Noodle's head and felt her face.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

She repeated the sentence many times. She scooted up Noodle's body and lied down on her chest, her head to her heart.

"I love you mummy."

2-D felt tears brimming in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in much longer and started howling like a toddler. Murdoc got off the bed and sat on the floor next to 2-D. He put his arm round him and told him to calm down.

"She's gonna be alright D. She's a fighter."

"Why why why. Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know D. The doctors couldn't find anything either. It's just one of those things."

The bed shook slightly and a heavily accented voice murmured.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Noodle!? You back?"

"Who's Noodle?"

The figure on the bed sat up and hugged the small girl that was sat on her chest.

"Love. Are you feeling alright?"

"What am I doing here?"

"You're in your room Noods."

Russel ran his hand in front of her eyes- she followed.

"What are you doing to me?"

"You eint right Noods. I think you've got concussion or something."

"I keep telling you I'm not Noodle! I don't even know who she is!"

The young woman was screaming and tried to get away.

"Come back!"

Murdoc grabbed her waist and held her tight. She thrashed from side to side viciously.

"Get off of me!"

"Noodle what's wrong?"

2-D took over for Murdoc and held Noodle close to him.

"She's gone."

"Pardon love?"

"She's gone. Noodle's not here."

The girl burst into tears and wrapped her arms round 2-D. cautiously, 2-D wrapped his arms round her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not Noodle. I know her. She hangs out with us."

"Slow down a second. Who is us?"

"Sammy, Jo, Charlie and Tyler."

2-D pulled away from her.

"Who are you?"

He sounded scared. Very scared.

"I'm Alice."

"Noodle doesn't know anyone with those names."

Russel rolled up his sleeves and stood opposite the two. Walked slowly over and grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Let me speak to Noodle."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"What!?"

"You heard me fatty! She doesn't want to talk. You got a problem with that?"

Russel was speechless. He stared long and hard at the stranger in front of him.

"Hm. Didn't think so."

She stuck out her tongue at Russel and laughed evilly.

2-D and Russel backed away. Back to the edge of the bed.

"Daddy what's wrong with mummy?"

"That eint your mummy sweetheart."

Russel hugged Troy and shielded her from the view. The woman was still laughing. She walked slowly over to the open window and stuck her head out.

"BYE!"

She spat as she talked. Russel and 2-D stood- eyes fixed upon this mysterious creature. She slowly brought her legs up onto the windowsill and jumped.

"Noodle!"

The guys screamed and Troy burst into fresh tears.

They ran over to the window and glanced down.

Noodle's body was lying limply a top of the landfill. Her face hidden by her hair, legs bent back at awkward angles. All they could do was sit and watch…


	6. A final farewell?

Chapter 6

2-D held Noodle's hand as he spoke softly to her. All was silent in the room apart from the occasional beeps from the machines around Noodle's bed. It wasn't much use. Noodle had been in the hospital for several months now and she was still unconscious. 2-D let go of Noodle's hand and ran his hands over the bulge in her stomach. She couldn't leave them now- she was carrying his children. 2-D choked back tears. This was all too familiar to him. A doctor entered the room and came up to the bed.

"I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye."

2-D nodded solemnly. It was cruel to keep her here in such a state. He kissed her softly on the head as the doctor turned off the life support machine. Her chest fell softly and didn't rise again…

The hospital priest came to say some prayers over Noodle before she was removed to the morgue. 2-D sat in the corner of the room, cowering on a chair. She was gone. And she wasn't ever coming back. The priest stood beside Noodle's limp body and drew a cross on her forehead with holy water. He leant over her and began to pray.

"… Let her be in a better place Lord…"

The machine next to the bed monitoring brain activity bleeped strongly. The priest jumped and 2-D ran over to the bed. The lines on the monitor were extremely erratic. Several doctors burst into the room and gathered round the bed. One grabbed Noodle's wrist and checked for a pulse.

"I can't feel anyth…"

The figure on the bed went stiff. Its eyes opened and a soft voice murmered…

"I'm not dead."


	7. Painful recall

Chapter 7

"2-D?"

"Yes love?"

"What happened to me?"

"Um. Well. You see…"

2-D didn't know what to tell her. Should he tell her what happened? OH. What should he say?

"D-san?"

"You fell out your bedroom window baby girl."

"Russel?"

The big drummer walked into the room followed by Murdoc and a small squirmy girl in a pink fairy dress.

"Mummy!"

The girl let go of Murdoc's hand and ran over to the bed. Noodle let her hand drop to the side of the bed and grabbed her daughter's hand gently.

"You scared me mummy."

"She scared all of us. So. How you feeling?"

"I think I'm alright."

"Good."

Murdoc walked over to the bed, leant over, and kissed Noodle's bulging stomach.

"And how are you guys?"

No reply. Noodle stiffened slightly and began shifting in the bed.

"Something wrong love?"

"I need the loo."

"Oh God."

2-D rubbed his forehead. This was going to be difficult. She hadn't noticed yet.

"Hurry. Please?"

Noodle stopped suddenly. The guys all stared.

"I I I… I can't feel my legs."

She pulled the covers off her lower body and screamed.

"My legs! What's happened to them?!"

From just above the knee cap down, her legs were encased in giant metal braces. Pins with turning knobs were jutting out the sides- they ran straight through her leg.

"Ohh."

She burst into tears. Russel ran over to her side and pulled her back into the bed.

"What did I do?"

"Shh. When you fell out the window, you landed on the landfill. Your legs are broken in many places. The braces are fusing the bones back together."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Nearly four months. You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past month."

Noodle rubbed her stomach. It seemed huge.

"How far am I?"

"About five months. With twins."

Noodle's face lit up and she squealed.

"I was pregnant?"

"Yep. Still are."

Noodle took it in turns and hugged everyone in the room. Even the doctor who came in to attend to her legs. It was after he'd gone that Noodle noticed a small Japanese woman sat in the corner of the room.

"Uhm. 2-D? Who's that?"

She pointed at the small middle aged woman in the corner.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this love. She's, she's she's…"

The small woman walked over to the bed and took Noodle's hand.

"I'm your mother."


	8. Family reunion

Chapter 8

**OOH. Sorry bout that guys! Talk about suspense. Please review and let me know what you think…**

"M. Mum?"

"Yes Noodle. I'm here."

The small woman ran a hand across her daughter's face and smiled.

"I can't believe I've finally found you."

She leant forward and gave Noodle a gentle hug. Noodle didn't budge, she was still in shock.

"Mum?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave me, give me away?"

"Oh sweetheart."

"Didn't you love me?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I loved you."

"Then why?"

"Hey guys wait a sec ok? We'll give you some privacy."

Russel grabbed Murdoc and 2-D and dragged them out the room. He left Troy sat on the chair looking fearfully at this old woman harassing her mum.

"That's better."

"So?"

"Don't be like that to me love. I may have left you but I'm still your mother and I've always loved you."

Noodle snorted.

"Of course."

"Mummy?"

Noodle shifted over to the side.

"Yeh love?"

"Huggy."

Troy held out her arms to Noodle and smiled sweetly. Needless to say Noodle couldn't go pick her up.

"Mummy?"

Troy's eyes were threatening tears.

"For god's sake!"

Noodle's mother got off the bed, grabbed Troy and dumped her on Noodle's swollen stomach. Noodle winced. Troy stopped sniffling and wrapped her arms round her mum. Noodle held her close and breathed in her scent. She smelt like talcum powder.

"I don't know why you had a baby so young. Look at you. You're unable to look after yourself let alone a child."

Troy turned round and glared at the stranger.

"Bad woman! Mummy good. She not well."

She turned round again and snuggled back into her mother's chest. Noodle was speechless. Her daughter of nearly 2 had just stood up to her Grandma in her mum's defence.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Look at me Noodle."

Noodle refused to look. She stroked Troy's hair gently.

"Just look at me!"

She slapped Noodle's cheek hard. Noodle's mouth hung open. Did her mum really just hit her? The woman recoiled as ifs he'd been bitten. Tears were in her eyes and she shook heavily.

"Mum?"

The woman didn't answer. She continued to shake and fell off the bed. Troy screamed- Noodle swore. She looked over the edge of the bed. Her mother was convulsing on the floor, her tongue sticking out, eyes white. It was Noodle's turn to scream.

Seconds later the guys rushed back in. They took one look at the figure on the floor and yelled for a nurse. 2-D ran round the bed and tried to comfort Noodle. She was panicking.

"Noodle calm down! You'll set yourself off like your mum.

Noodle stared at him and panted heavily.

"Like my mum?"

Oh shit. Now he'd let the cat out the bag.

"What's wrong with my mum?"

"Well, I, um…"

"2-D tell me!"

Noodle shook his shoulders fiercely. 2-D tried to free himself from her grasp, she was still strong.

"Noodle stop!"

Russel yelled at her. She let go of 2-D's shoulders and collapsed in a pile on the bed, eyelids fluttering lightly.

2-D composed himself.

"Ok. That wasn't a good move. What we going to do?"

"When they come round we'll have to tell them about each other. Noodle needs to know what she's up against."

The guys all nodded in unison. A small voice piped up from the bottom of the bed.

"Daddy? Is that my Granny?"

She crawled out from under the covers and pointed at the limp figure on the floor.

"Yes love. That's your Grandma."

He pulled the young girl out from the bedding. She clung to him like a monkey.

"How could you tell love?"

"She's pretty like mummy."

"AW. That's cute love."

"And they've both got no eyeballs."

"Oh shit…"

**Well read and review please. Tell me what you think. I've got no idea where my ideas come from. They just appear! Next chappie ASAP. Thanks!**


	9. A mother's love

Chapter 9

"Babe? Noods?"

2-D shook Noodle's shoulder gently. Her eyes were open and she was staring at him blankly.

"Hrmm"

She moaned and blinked several times.

"Oh god, you're back."

2-D wrapped his arms round Noodle's upper body and pulled her up onto the bed. Her mum was sat stiffly in a chair next to the bed.

"Mum?"

Noodle let her hand fall down to the side of the bed. Her mum grasped it gently.

"Are you alright love?"

"I'm ok mum. What's wrong with me?"

She shifted in the bed covering up her legs with the duvet.

"Oh sweetheart. It's a long story."

"Tell her Jackie. She needs to know."

Murdoc glared at the pair of them. Troy was asleep in his lap.

"Jackie?"

""Yes love, that's my name."

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"What's my name?"

"Tasumi."

"Tasumi."

Noodle repeated the word slowly. A small smile spreading across her face.

"I love it!"

"Glad to hear it."

Jackie brushed a long strand of hair from her daughter's face and smiled.

"You're so beautiful Tas."

"Mum. Tell me what's wrong with me."

"Ok love."

She held Noodle's hand and told her the story.

"Tas. You have a rare mental disorder. It causes spasms and fits. No one yet knows a reason or has a cure."

Noodle's mouth was hanging open. She was mentally ill?

"I also have the disorder. It's genetic."

Tears began to form in the older woman's eyes.

"How many people are like us mum?"

"There's only several people in the world. All those suffering from it seem to be women."

Noodle's eyes shifted from her mother to Troy.

"Have I given it to Troy?"

She sounded mortified.

"I don't know love. I never showed any symptoms till I was a teenager. You started having fits when you were a few days old."

She was crying now. Tears falling down over her delicate features.

"That's where Mr. Kyuzo came in. He promised you a better life. I couldn't cope. Both of us were ill and your father left before you were born. He took you away and I never saw you again. Until now."

"What happened to you mum?"

"My condition got severe. I admitted myself into a mental institution. I was safe in there."

"Oh mum."

She squeezed her hand tightly.

"When did you come out?"

"I remained in the institution for many years. Mr. Kyuzo had told me that you had been shipped to England and were in a famous band. I was sent photos

, autographs, cds, merchandise. I would sit in front of the TV and boast that that was my baby girl on the screen. I released myself and came to find you. I'd seen an awful video and was concerned about your safety here."

"El Manana."

"Yes! That's the one. I was worried about what those guys were doing to you."

"Why didn't you come straight away?"

"I had a lot of trouble with the government. They wouldn't let me out of the country."

"How did you get here?"

"I stowed away on a ship. We travelled the world before landing in Essex."

"I'm so glad that I've finally found you."

"Hug me. Mum."

Noodle wrapped her arms round her mother's waist and breathed in her smell. She smelt like humbugs.

"Aww."

The guys cawed.

"That is so sweet."

Russel wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Troy had woken up in all the commotion and was jumping up and down on Murdoc's lap.

"I GOT THE HUGGING BUG! GIMEE A BIG HUG!"

She pulled Murdoc's hair and ran across the floor to where Jackie stood. She wrapped her arms round her legs and squeezed.

"My Granny. MINE!"

"Aww."

The guys continued the routine "aww" ing.

Jackie looked down and prised the small creature off her legs. She was giggling and kicking madly.

"She likes you mum."

A small smile formed on Noodle's lips.

"I dare say."

"HONK!"

Troy grabbed Jackie's nose and squeezed it.

"You disrespectful little trollop!"

She dropped Troy onto the bed and glared at Noodle.

"I'm disgusted that you would have a baby at such an age. It's a sin."  
The smile vanished from Noodle's face.

"AND YOU!"

Jackie turned and marched over to 2-D.

"You're no help either! Disgracing my daughter when she is still a child. It's barbaric and perverted."

She glared at 2-D and fled the room in tears.

Noodle stared at the empty space where her mother just stood, then at her stomach.

"She didn't mean that love."

Murdoc was by her bedside and pulled Troy up the bed. She nestled up against Noodle's bulging stomach.

"Snuggle."

She murmured as she prodded the lump.

"She's not too good at the minute. It's a lot to take in."

"I'm not a disgrace."

Noodle was sniffling. She's stopped sobbing by now.

"Of course not love."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'd better go find your mum. She shouldn't be by herself."

He left the room dragging Russel behind him. Noodle glanced over to 2-D. His head was lolled to the side- eyes closed.

_Typical _

She thought. That was so like him. She blew a kiss at him and settled down into the sheets.

_5 4 3 2 1…_

Everything went black.


	10. Welcome home

Chapter 10

It was a long two months. Noodle remained in the hospital having physiotherapy on her legs. She and her mother attended family counselling together, it helped to improve their relationship dramatically. Jackie finally accepted Noodle's decision and became a great Grandma to Troy, who in return, loved her dearly back. Half way through Noodle's seventh month, she was discharged from the hospital. She was provided with a wheelchair and a set of crutches. She couldn't walk very far, but just the feeling of been able to walk again was a miracle to her and the guys.

"Take care love. Gonna miss you!"

The nurses chirped and waved Noodle off as she exited the hospital doors in her wheelchair, 2-D pushing her proudly.

"Its so good to have you back love."

He leant over and kissed her forehead gently. She squirmed.

"I don't like it."

"Don't like what love?"

"The chair. It hurts."

She rubbed her bulging stomach tenderly and pouted her lips.

"Tell ya what then babe…"

He let go of the chair and walked round to the front. Noodle wrapped her arms round his neck, he had one arm round her back, and the over was supporting her legs. He picked her up and carried her over to the Geep. She giggled and planted little kisses across his face.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me two babe."

He leant on the Geep and felt around in his pockets for the keys, grunting slightly.

"Am I heavy?"

"Ugh."

"I'm really heavy now aren't I?"

"Got em!"

He opened the Geep and laid Noodle across the back, strapping her in and securing her legs in place with cushions.

"You know I'm heavy 2-D. I could see you struggling."

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Don't start this again love."

"But I am!"

"You're not."

He perched on the side of the Geep and stroked her delicate face.

"You eint heavy enough."

She pouted at him childishly."

"Am."

She muttered, hiding under her long bangs.

"Lets not argue babe. I know you're a bit down right now, but you're anything but fat."

He stroked her stomach and chucked her under the chin.

"Not long now."

Noodle giggled softly as 2-D rubbed her stomach and blew raspberries.

"Troy's ever so excited ya know."

"Hm?"

"Hell yeh. Its all she talks about bless her. She walks round with her little dolly telling everyone that mummy's gonna have a baby, and she's the older sister."

"Oh."

She swallowed a lump forming in her throat and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Take me home 2-D."

He shut the door and climbed in the front. They soon pulled up at Kong.

2-D got out the car and un-strapped Noodle. Her head was darting round rapidly.

"Something wrong love?"

"Its so good to be home. But I can't remember where we are."

"Aww babe."

She blushed a light shade of pink and fidgeted with her hair.

"I know someone who's dieing to see you."

Noodle just stared blankly at the bleak car park, trying tot register where she was.

"This way."

Carefully, he picked his way upstairs, kicking several toys and dead creatures out the way. They stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

2-D didn't reply. He kicked open the door and hurried inside.

"SURPRISE!!! WELCOME HOME NOODLE!!!"

The room was decorated with bright rainbow colours, streamers hanging from the ceiling and fairy lights in the windows. There was a table laden high with snacks and other treats. Russel and Murdoc were wearing party hats, Jackie and Troy- cowboy hats. They were all shrieking and came running over to the couple. Thousands of hugs and kisses. And I'm not exaggerating. Noodle found herself on the sofa, surrounded by smiley faces and piles of presents.

"Welcome home Tas."

Jackie sat on the sofa next to Noodle and embraced her.

"You look so beautiful, and radiant."

She smiled at her daughter. Noodle smiled back. She bent over to the floor and pulled up a small squirmy bundle.

"Hello mummy! BIG KISSY AND HUGGIES!!!"

She sat Troy gently down on Noodle's stomach and held her still. Troy took off her hat and put it on Noodle's head at a jaunty angle.

"He he . Pretty mummy."

Noodle shrieked as confetti slid down over her. She looked up. Russel and Murdoc were stood above sprinkling little paper hearts over their heads.

"Don't look so miserable chick. It's a baby shower! PARTY TIME!!!"

Murdoc turned up the stereo and the party began.


End file.
